


Everything and Nothing

by BeyondDelusional



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDelusional/pseuds/BeyondDelusional
Summary: Basically a never ending collection of drabbles and ficlets that have nowhere else to live.Most of the stories could be in either The Closer or Major Crimes.





	1. S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I had the line "You're always so eager to get on your knees for me" stuck in my head and wrote this around it.

The campfire was cozy but Brenda was still a little chilly. They were cuddling on Sharon’s outside lounge chair, big enough for the two of them. Sharon had gone inside to gather the ingredients for their s'mores. Mainly the square marshmallows made specifically for s'mores that Brenda had requested. She walked outside with her arms full. Brenda got up on her knees to help hold some items while Sharon got herself situated. 

“Always so eager to get on your knees for me, Brenda Leigh. I love it.” Sharon teased. 

“Who knew Sharon Raydor was such a sweet talker.” Brenda said then leaned in for a kiss. 

Sharon deepened it immediately. Suddenly all thoughts of s’mores thrown out the window and the only thing Sharon wanted in her mouth was Brenda. 

The younger woman wrapped her arms around Sharon’s neck and pressed her chest fully against her. Sharon gripped Brenda’s hips and pulled her up so she the younger woman had her legs wrapped around her waist. Brenda loved being carried around like this- or ‘Sharon-handled’ as she lovingly referred to it. Sharon walked them in the house and laid Brenda flat on the kitchen island. Which to be honest, ever since she started dating Brenda, had been used more as a sex island than anything else. Brenda sat up on her elbows as she watched Sharon's head disappear between her thighs...


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a bed for the first time.

Brenda looks over her shoulder at the brunette beside her.

“Ya know if you’re cold you can scoot closer.” She offers innocently.

Sharon smirks. This is just like high school. Although that makes sense considering this is Brenda’s first relationship with a woman. Sharon scoots closer and turns so she’s facing Brenda’s back. 

Brenda huffs frustratedly. She takes Sharon’s arm and brings it around her waist. She snuggles back into her body and hums contently. 

“Much better.”

Sharon laughs softly and kisses the top of her head. 

“You’re much too adorable when you’re sleepy.”

“Who says I’m sleepy?” She yawns.

“You do apparently.”

“Oh hush up.”

“Yes, Chief.”


	3. Parking Garage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be the second part of Break Room if you wanted it to be. Or a separate occasion. Whatever your heart desires.

Brenda rubbed intently between Sharon’s legs as she kissed her neck. Sharon arched her back and moaned into the small space of the car. Her legs were spread wide and her hands pressed against the window behind her. 

Sharon resisted the urge to scream. Even though they were in a deserted parking garage someone could potentially hear them if they happened to be walking by at the wrong (right) moment. 

“Are you gonna come for me baby?” Brenda husked into her ear, her hand never slowing.

“Mhm...so close.” Sharon rolled her hips to meet Brenda’s thrusts trying to take her a little deeper. 

“Then let go. Come on my fingers so I can lick it all up.”

“Ohhhh” Sharon sighed and leaned her head back exposing more of her neck. Brenda bit down on the sensitive skin and that was the push she needed to fall over the edge. 

Sharon’s whole body shook and her warm fluids dripped all over Brenda’s hand. Brenda kept her fingers inside Sharon, scissoring them slowly, until the spasms ended. She brought her hand to her mouth and moaned around her fingers as she sucked them clean.

Sharon thought she might come again just from watching Brenda doing something so erotic. Sharon bit her lip and watched the little show Brenda was putting on for her.

“I can’t believe you talked me into doing this on our lunch break.” Sharon said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“Well you looked so sexy this morning but we didn’t have time and I knew I couldn’t wait till the end of the day.”

Sharon rolled her eyes. She was so easy when it came to Brenda. And they both loved it.


	4. Direct Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

“Do you remember that night at the hospital when you pulled rank?” Sharon asked while she got settled into bed.

“Oh hush. I was just so irritated I couldn’t help myself.” Brenda didn’t like pulling rank, it never seemed to accomplish much. But there was something about that interaction that just got to her. 

“No I wasn’t complaining.” Sharon assured her.

“You weren’t?” Brenda asked not quite sure where this was going.

Sharon shook her head no. 

“I was actually going to tell you how...aroused I was.” She said with a mischievous look on her face. 

“Aroused?” Brenda said a little surprised by her admission. After they started dating they hardly ever used their ranks at work and not at all at home.

“Mhm. I wanted you put me in my place.” Her voice got lower. 

“Is that so Cap’n Raydor?” Brenda decided this could be a fun new thing to try. 

“It is.” She felt herself heating up a bit when she saw the look in Brenda’s eyes. 

“It is, Chief. You are a subordinate officer and will remember that when addressin’ me.” Brenda repeated as she got up on her knees moving towards Sharon on the bed. 

“Of course, Chief.” Sharon smirked at the realization her biggest fantasy was about to come true.

“Now, spread your legs for your superior officer.” Brenda said while running her hands along Sharon’s thighs.

Sharon never disobeyed a direct order.


	5. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenda offers Sharon some stress relief after a tiring day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love calling Sharon Commander so let’s just pretend Brenda was still around when she got her promotion.

Sharon furrowed her brow and let out an exhausted sigh. Professionally speaking this had truly been the week from hell. Fortunately her personal life was going much better.

She had started officially dating Brenda, before they were just “close friends”. But now the blonde woman had a toothbrush at her place, had claimed the left side of her bed, and they even had a designated movie night. They were all the cliche things she tried to avoid in her life but with Brenda they were a welcomed change. 

So when the younger woman came walking through her office door she felt herself relax a bit. Maybe her girlfriend; she smiled to herself saying that title for the first time, could make this chaotic day a little more bearable. 

“Can I offer you a little stress relief?” Brenda said with a cheeky grin as she walked over to her desk. 

“I heard through the grapevine you’re fit to be tied.” Her accent was thickest at the end of the day. Sharon liked knowing intimate details like that. 

“I don’t know what that means, but I like the way you say it.” Sharon smiled as she stood up and motioned for Brenda to come around the desk. They embraced in a warm hug and Brenda nuzzled herself against Sharon’s neck. Sharon let out a deep sigh already feeling a little less stressed. 

“Mmm much better now, thank you.” She gave the blonde woman a tight squeeze then let her hand slide from Brenda’s lower back down to her ass.

Brenda raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

“Oh my, Commander. I do believe your hand slipped.” She teased.

Sharon grinned and continued her journey under Brenda’s dress then up the inside of her thigh. Brenda closed her eyes and leaned back against the desk letting out a soft moan of approval. Sharon kept sliding her hand up until she reached the apex of Brenda’s thighs. Brenda gripped the edge of the desk as Sharon used the palm of her hand to apply pressure. Brenda pressed herself against Sharon’s hand and as she did Sharon pulled back. 

Brenda whimpered at the loss. 

“That needy?” Sharon asked already knowing the answer to the question. 

“It’s not my fault. You shouldn’t be s’good at touchin’ me if you don’t want me to need you all the time.” Brenda reasoned. 

Sharon knew her need for Brenda was just as great as Brenda’s need for her. 

“Do you like when I touch you, Brenda Leigh?” She asked with a dark look in her eyes. 

Brenda knew what that look meant and it made her clench thinking about the possibilities. 

“You know I do.” She whined. 

Sharon’s eyes dropped to Brenda’s lips and all hopes of waiting until they got home vanished. She brought her hand up to caress Brenda’s cheek and hovered her lips over the blonde’s. Brenda leaned in and closed the gap between them kissing her softly but with purpose.

Sharon momentarily got lost in the kiss. When she came back to herself she spun the younger woman around pulling her hair to the side. She started kissing her neck then nibbled at Brenda’s earlobe. Brenda closed her eyes and fell back against her touch. Sharon loved how pliant Brenda was, always so ready and willing to do whatever she wanted. 

Sharon squeezed at Brenda’s hips encouraging her to bend over her desk. Brenda eagerly obeyed. Sharon dragged Brenda’s underwear down her toned legs and helped her step out of them. She slowly teased her entrance with one finger. Brenda moaned and spread her legs giving Sharon more access hoping it would spur her on. When all Sharon did was enter her with one finger Brenda made a noise of dissatisfaction; she wanted more.

Sharon smirked and slipped another finger inside her. Brenda stifled a moan and used her hands to press against the desk thrusting herself back so the older woman could penetrate her deeper. Brenda knew she would need this again when they got home. And she could sense that Sharon would too. 

For now Sharon gave her as much as she could; a third finger, more force, deeper thrusts. Brenda took it all and moaned as quietly as she could. Sharon could sense her straining for more and she started to whisper into her ear. Her voice saying all those sinfully delicious things allowed Brenda’s body to let go. Sharon made sure to stay inside her, she loved feeling how tight Brenda was around her fingers as her core spasmed.

After a few spent moments Sharon regretfully pulled her fingers from Brenda’s body, she hated leaving the warmth of her lover. Sharon reached for a tissue but Brenda intercepted her hand and brought Sharon’s fingers up to her lips and sucked them clean. Sharon kissed the blonde woman tasting her arousal on Brenda’s tongue. 

“Let’s go home.” Brenda said after ending the kiss.

Sharon looked down at the files slightly askew from their activities and decided the rest could wait until Monday. Since no one was around they walked out of her office holding hands.

“Ya know I like bein’ your little stress reliever.” Brenda said with a skip in her step.

Sharon grinned to herself. This woman was going to be the death of her.


	6. Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little story about how things could have started. I love playing with different ideas of how they get together. Open to suggestions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of two

Brenda admitted one evening, after their first real kiss, that she had never done more than kiss a woman. She had wanted to. But she never let that side of her manifest itself. She had needs that were never met with men; though no one could say she didn’t give it a fair shot. Never any relationships though. For some reason she could never make it work. She kept blaming it on her focus with work. She couldn’t devote enough time or energy into making an effort with someone. Until she met Sharon it never occurred to her she couldn’t make it work with men because she didn’t want it to. She was under the assumption she could make a choice to be with men, out of convenience, and deny that part of her. But it wasn’t one part of her that she was denying. It was everything. Things she never allowed herself to feel; honesty, love, and vulnerability. She was never honest or genuine with her previous partners. She adjusted her personality to meet their needs, got what she wanted, then moved on. It wasn’t until Sharon she realized connecting with a person on a deeper level was something she wanted. These feelings were new and exciting but also terrifying. She felt a genuine spark with Sharon. From now on she would know what real feelings for someone felt like and it would be harder to go on with her act. 

Now she found herself in her new nightly position; straddling Sharon on her couch making out. 

She started to move her hips seeking out more than she had let herself before. Sharon gripped on tightly to Brenda’s ass helping her rock back and forth. Her breathing picked up and it became too much to kiss her. She broke the kiss and rested her head against Sharon’s shoulder, her hot breath hitting the side of her neck. 

“Oh god.” Brenda moaned softly. She could feel herself heating up. 

“We should slow down.” Sharon offered. 

“No. Please, I wanna keep goin’.” She pleaded.

“Are you sure?” Sharon wanted to make sure Brenda was ready before they took this next step.

“Yes. I’ve wanted this for so long. Please.” She assured her.

“What do you want?” Sharon asked. She needed Brenda to be explicit, she didn’t want to assume they were talking about the same thing. 

“Touch me.” Brenda said as she reached out for Sharon’s hand and brought it to her thigh. 

Sharon squeezed her thigh and moved her hand up her skirt to Brenda’s wet core. She cupped her over her underwear and felt how ready she was. Brenda settled herself against Sharon’s hand. Sharon pressed her palm upwards to put pressure on Brenda’s clit. Brenda moaned loudly and felt a rush of heat flood her entire body. She rocked against Sharon’s hand, once, twice, and came with force. She shuddered against her body. 

Was that sex? Brenda asked herself. She was still fully clothed and Sharon barely touched her, she didn’t even go inside her. But it was the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. Did it count? It sure felt like it counted. If this was a preview of what was to come…

Once her body stopped shivering and she was able to calm down she nuzzled against Sharon’s neck. 

“Take me to bed.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been leaving comments and kudos!


End file.
